The invention is related to a seatbelt retractor for a vehicle, and in particular, to a seatbelt webbing lock preventing apparatus of seatbelt retractor for enabling an inertia mass means to prevent the rotation locking of a lock mechanism followed by the webbing acceleration and deceleration of a seatbelt.